Castles in the Sky
by Kasumi S
Summary: Harry and Draco share their hopes and dreams for the future... For all the people I depressed with "One Night" and its sequel. This story does not take place in that universe however.


This story is for all the people I depressed with "One Night" and "Fantasies and Real Life."   
WARNING: This story is filled, and I mean absolutely stuffed with fluffy little moments. If you abhor fluff, go read "Never Again." That should be angsty enough for you.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. J.K. Rowling does. Hey, she just married ya know...   
  
***  
Castles in the Sky  
***  
  
The hot June sun shone brightly on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, as exams had just ended, the students, who had been cooped up for weeks studying, were taking advantage of the lovely weather. Harry Potter was no exception. He was sitting under a tree near the lake watching the giant squid playfully terrorize a couple of first years and finding the shapes of animals and ice cream cones in the clouds.  
  
"Hello." Draco Malfoy dropped to the ground next to him. Unbeknownst to Harry, Draco had been sitting in the tree watching him with affectionate eyes.  
  
"Hello." Harry looked about to see that no one was watching before laying his head on Draco's shoulder. Their much-more-than-rivals relationship was still a well-kept secret and he was damned if he was going to let anyone know that he was in love with Draco Malfoy. It would give the entire wizarding world months of gossip and Lucius Malfoy would come and drag his son home and never let Harry see him again. He could never let that happen.  
  
"What're you doing?" Draco asked.  
  
"Looking at the clouds. That one there," he pointed at one, "looks like a phoenix."  
  
Draco looked. "It looks rather like a hippogriff to me."  
  
"It does not!"  
  
"Does too! If you look at it from this angle..."  
  
"Huh. It does, a bit."  
  
"I told you so."  
  
"Oh shut up." Draco chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head. "That one looks like a lion," Harry said.  
  
"Or a Hagrid."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Or not," he amended. Silence. Then, "That one looks like a Harry."  
  
"Hmm, I think it looks rather like a Draco."  
  
"My hair isn't that messy." For a moment, they just sat, basking in the sun and the other's presence. "That one looks like a castle."  
  
Harry looked. "Yeah, it does. A castle in the sky. You know, Muggles call your hopes and dreams castles in the sky."  
  
Draco considered this. "It's a nice phrase. Even if it is Muggle."  
  
Harry gazed at Draco contemplatively. "Do you have a castle in the sky?"  
  
"Yes, of course. As a matter of fact, I do. You know Malfoys. They have castles everywhere," said Draco, cracking a smile.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Slowly, picking the right words, Draco replied, looking up at the sky, "I suppose it would to be free. I mean, completely free. Free from obligations I have to people just because I was born a Malfoy, free from the restrictions my father imposes, free from physical boundaries, from pain, from human prejudice. Free from the fact that someday, I must part from you." He looked at Harry with a strange luminous quality in his stormy gray eyes. "Then, I could be with you forever without hiding it, without fear, because there would be nothing to hurt us. That's my castle."  
  
"That's a beautiful dream. One worth working towards."  
  
"What about you? What's your castle in the sky?"  
  
Harry spoke softly and slowly. "I wish to have peace in our world. That Voldemort would just go away. That men would just stop fighting and arguing and realize that there's no need for conflict. That people could just get along. That nature could go on uninterrupted and children might grow up to be god people who help bring harmony. That I could be with you without having to worry about the war and people dying in battles and the next brush with death." He laughed softly. "We have such beautiful castles, don't we?"  
  
Draco drew Harry closer to him and sighed. "Yes, we do... Maybe they'll never come true, but whenever we're together, let's pretend, for a little while that they have... All right with you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine with me..." The two sat together watching the breeze blow the cloud-castle away.  
  
  
*End* Nice, wasn't it? Well, now, what you must do is review! Yes, see that button down there? *points* In that, you can leave a review for me! Please? If ya do, I shall love ya forever... 


End file.
